We love you batman
by Lagidima
Summary: basicamente un montin de historias centradas en batman siendo la victima y en la liga de la justicia ayudandolo. algunas super tiernas espero les gusten


Hola es mi primera historia en español, anteriormente escribía en ingles, pero me cuesta bastante expresarme en ese idioma, esta será una serie que iré actualizando con diferentes historias de la batifamilia y la liga de la justicia. Espero que les gusten.

Dulces consecuencias

.

.

.

Bruce POV

Ha sido una semana muy difícil, a veces siento que mi carga es demasiado pesada, y me siento tan cansado, la liga, industrias Wayne, mis hijos.

Todo era mas fácil antes, la llegada de Dick lo cambio todo pero no me arrepiento cada persona que ha llegado a mi vida la ha iluminado lo suficiente como para que me siga esforzando por.. por vivir

Siempre he sido una persona muy depresiva, lo suficiente como para ...

\- Sr Wayne, bajara a cenar? Los jóvenes amos ya están esperándolo

\- Alfred, gracias bajare en unos minutos empiecen sin mi.

Digo sin poder evitar bostezar, los ojos se me cierran, es como si no pudiera evitarlo, incluso me siento como…como drogado, habrá sido Alfred? Cuando ese hombre quiere que duerma no hay nada que lo detenga.

\- Esta todo bien señor?

\- Si solo estoy algo cansado Alfred

\- Ya veo, en ese caso amo bruce creo que lo mejor es que descanse , esta semana ha tenido mas trabajo de lo normal, y estoy seguro de que gran parte de sus heridas aun duelen, así que, que le parase si le traigo una pequeña merienda y unos antinflamatorios

\- Si creo que te tomare la palabra Alfred gracias.

\- Enseguida amo bruce.

Que haría sin Alfred, literalmente ha sido mi segundo padre, y sinceramente estaría ya muerto de no ser por el, solo pensar en eso me hace sonreír y me da algo de animo para levantarme y bajar a cenar, pero antes de que me de cuenta me pierdo en un inmenso y placentero sueño.

.

.

.

Alguna vez han sentido esa sensación detrás de la nuca de que alguien los esta mirando fijamente sin ni siquiera haberlo visto, pues esa sensación hace que despierte sudando en frio no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que Alfred vino pero parece ser de madrugada, tengo escalofríos y se que hay alguien en mi cuarto, lo que me pone en máxima alerta.

\- Padre te sientes bien?

\- Demian

Digo fijando mi vista en el, esta sentado al final de mi cama en plena oscuridad mirándome fijamente con angustia y preocupación.

\- Si estoy bien hijo,¿ que sucede?, ¿no puedes dormir?,¿ una pesadilla pequeño?

\- Yo.. padre…Yo

Me dice con voz entrecortada y por un momento siento que romperá a llorar, pero lo que mas me alerta es el tono de pesadez y profunda desesperación que siento en su voz.

-Demian hijo que pasa

\- nada, no pasa nada padre yo solo tuve una pesadilla, una muy mala, y ya ha acabado, ya no importa ahora que estas aquí.

Me dice mientras se acurruca a mi lado, empiezo asentirme ligeramente mareado, para mi gran sorpresa Demian empieza a acariasiarme el pelo.

\- Tranquilo padre, nosotros cuidaremos de ti ahora, y no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te lastime, ni siquiera tu

Lo dice de una manera aterradora

\- Demian de que estas..

Puedo sentir otra presencia detrás de mi pero antes de que vea quien es vuelvo a dormirme, y entonces en una parte muy remota de mi subconsciente se que algo anda terriblemente mal.

.

.

.

Me cuesta muchísimo levantarme pero cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que sigo en mi habitación, quizá solo fue una pesadilla, así que sin hacer mucho ruido me levanto y me visto, por alguna extraña razón me duele la cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado, puedo escuchar pisadas en el corredor ligeras y controladas casi tímidas, se acercan a mi puerta junto con otro par, mas pesadas pero al mismo tiempo muy agraciadas y elegantes, y no puedo pensar en nadie mas que en Richard y Timothy, después de unos breves segundos dos golpecitos en la puerta hacen que salga de mis pensamientos, y es raro casi ninguno de mis hijos toca, solo mi oficina es respetada ( a veces )

-Pasen ( digo, esperando ver la gran y resplandeciente sonrisa de mi hijo mayor, seguido por mi pequeño detective, pero en vez de eso veo a un muchacho que no ha dormido bien por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, grandes ojeras le quitan el protagonismo a esos hermosos ojos azules, y no puedo hablar de Tim por que en cuanto Dick aparece Timothy entra corriendo a abrazarme escondiendo su rosto en mi playera y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pánico ante eso)

-¿ que esta sucediendo?, ¿ que paso?

\- Nada papa ( dice Dick acercándose a Tim y dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro) es solo que Tim tuvo una pesadilla anoche y ambos nos quedamos despiertos desde entonces)

-Bueno ( digo no muy convencido abrazando a Tim quien todavía no me a soltado, ahora se que algo va mal, se muy bien cuando alguno de mis hijos miente y eso hacen ahora)

\- ok Tim es suficiente vayamos a desayunar

Dice Dick con una gran sonrisa fingida, Tim me suelta y juntos caminamos al comedor pero no sin antes percatarme de la cara demacrada y cansada de Tim, en la cocina están Demian y Jason con un desayuno perfectamente servido.

\- ¿Donde esta Alfred?

\- En Inglaterra padre, el se disculpa por no avisarte antes, fue inesperado.

\- Esta bien Demian, aun así le hablare para ver como esta

\- No padre!

Por un momento todos nos quedamos callados, y puedo ver como todos se tensan.

\- Alfred seguramente esta cansado por el viaje papá, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar y no te preocupes nosotros nos mantendremos comunicados con el.

Para mi gran sorpresa es jason quien responde, y todos empiezan a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ok chicos, es suficiente que sucede?

Todos me miran y sonríen quiero pensar que tratan de hacerlo de una manera reconfortadora pero causa en mi todo lo contrario, y creo que lo notan así que Richard se levanta y dice

\- Nada solo, sabes, todos estamos contentos y decidimos tener una semana dedicada a la familia, y aun que no esta Alfred nos encantaría llevarla acabo ¿ que te parece?

\- Bueno yo, creo que esta bien si, por que no? Pero una semana no es algo excesivo chicos?

Les digo tratando de sonar normal y relajarme, pero se muy bien que algo no anda bien, y recuerdo lo que paso anoche, me siento cada vez más abrumado, por que no se si están jugándome una broma, o si esa parte de mi subconsciente paranoico tiene razón y algo realmente malo esta sucediendo, y si es así que es? ¿ por que me llaman tanto papa? No es que me moleste de echo lo adoro, pero papa es solo algo que ocupan algunas veces, cuando están asustados, cuando quieren algo, cuando hicieron algo malo y quieren que me ponga de buen humor antes de decirlo.

\- Perfecto escucharon eso chicos.

dice Dick con una gran sonrisa, y todos empezamos a desayunar, entre todos conversan y hacen una charla amena, trato de hacer preguntas encubiertas, inocentes, que me den algún tipo de respuesta a lo que sea que busco, pero nada, no puedo dejar de sentir que es una charla ensayada, amena pero bien calibrada, lo suficiente para que ningún tipo de tema o comentario se vuelva profundo, como callejones rectos y largos sin ningún tipo de desviación.

Al final me rindo y termino mi desayuno, me dirijo a lavar mis platos e inmediatamente siento la tención de los niños, ignorándolos sigo mi camino a la cocina y trato de seguir conversando con ellos, tal vez puedo distanciarme lo bastante como para ir a la batcave, pero una vez mas puedo sentir que uno de ellos me sigue.

.

.

.

La semana pasa rápidamente, vemos películas, jugamos juegos de mesa y en general pasamos un buen rato pero no dejó de sentir que algo anda mal, hay momentos en los que se me quedan viendo con una inmensa tristeza y otros en los que puedo discernir cierto matiz de enojo y ansiedad, cada vez que quiero bajar a la cueva me lo impiden y siento que si sigo insistiendo algo malo pasara, Richard siempre ha sido muy demandante en cuanto a cariños, le encanta que lo apapache y lo mime a pesar de ser el mayor es el que mas me permite ser cariñoso, pero esta semana todos son como Dick no se despegan de mi lado, se inclinan hacia mi para que los abrase o les acaricie el pelo, Tim es el que mas me mantiene alerta ya me he tropezado varias veces con el , y el hecho de que jason deje que lo abrase solo aumenta mi ansiedad.

\- Ok chicos ya es tarde

Digo levantándome del sofá, inmediatamente empiezan a protestar y Dick insiste en que nos desvelemos, cuando no cedo Demian sugiere hacer piyamada en mi cuarto e inmediatamente todos concuerdan, no me dan opción, pero no pienso seguir jugando al gato y al ratón.

\- Bien vayan por sus piyamas y nos vemos en mi cuarto.

Digo saliendo rápidamente de la sala, toda la semana he estado custodiado y necesito desesperadamente saber lo que pasa, tengo ya una estrategia pero necesito tiempo a mi favor, como ya es costumbre uno de los niños sale disparado detrás de mi pero no volteare a ver quien es.

\- Papa, papa! Espera a donde vas.

Es Tim y una parte de mi quiere voltear y detenerse, pero no puedo, necesito salir de aquí.

\- Voy al baño hijo, ve por tu piyama.

Se que los niños saben que yo se que algo esta mal, estos últimos días no me dejan ni ir al baño.

\- Pero por que corres papá, hay baños aquí abajo

\- Por que quiero ir al mío hijo

Entro a mi cuarto con Tim a mis espaldas, y estallo, ya no puedo estoy harto de ser perseguido y hostigado, así que espero a que ente Tim a la habitación y cierro la puerta.

\- Ok Tim dime que rayos esta pasando, no te lo volveré a preguntar y si no piensas decírmelo quiero que salgas de mi cuarto y me dejes solo.

Por un momento pienso que me dirá lo mismo " no pasa nada" pero para sorpresa mía solo me ve y después de unos segundos sonríe, una rara y tenebrosa sonrisa.

\- Sabes bruce yo sabia que esto no funcionaria, Dick quiso apelar a esa parte de padre protector que tienes y a chantajearte con palabras como "papa" o " papi", se esforzo tanto hizo que todo fuera una copia idéntica de lo que conoces, pero ambos sabemos que eso no duraría indefinidamente cierto?

Y para mi gran horror todo encaja, ellos no son mis hijos, lo son, sus mismos rostros, sus mismas características pero no son ellos.

\- Tu no eres Tim, al menos no mi Tim.

\- No, no lo soy bruce

\- ¿ a donde estoy? ¿ que esta pasando?

En este momento no queda ni una pisca de bruce Wayne en mi, Batman ahora toma el mando y aun que suene raro referirme a mi mismo de esta manera, se que tengo mas posibilidades de resolver lo que sea que pasa. Batman tiene una menta muy analítica y fría algo que me es sumamente necesario, necesito pensar en frio y no en el hecho de que exista la posibilidad de pelear contra mis hijos o con clones idénticos a ellos.

\- Sabes bruce, una parte de mi esta devastada, completamente rota y dañada con una gran necesidad de abrazarte y llorar hasta no poder mas, y luego olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos pasado yo y mis hermanos, y otra parte quiere molerte a golpes y herirte tanto como tu lo hiciste…. al… al irte.

Tim acaba esa ultima oración dejándome sin aliento, pude percibir cada sentimiento en cada palabra, y esta esa sensación de nuevo la que me ha segado toda la semana de que el joven que tengo en frente si es mi Tim, pero se que no lo es , ¿ otro universo quizá? Es lo mas seguro no es raro ya ha pasado antes.

\- Tim yo no se de que estas hablando, no se que es lo que sucedió pero yo nunca heriría a mis hijos intencionalmente, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que sea que paso pero necesito saber donde estoy y exactamente por que estoy aquí? Cual es su objetivo? ¿ exactamente que es lo que esperaban de mi?

\- Nada no esperamos nada Bruce.

Baje mucho la guardia, quien responde es Dick esta con jason y Demian, pero el echo de que hayan entrado al cuarto sin una pisca de ruido solo confirma mi sospecha de un universo alterno, están tensos y listos para pelear o en estos caso para contenerme, si desearan hacerme daño lo hubieran echo desde que llegue aquí.

\- Realmente lo siento Dick

Dice Timothy, pero la verdad es que no lo siente, podría decir que prácticamente es sarcasmo, esa es la chispa que prende el fuego, Demian y Tim empiezan a pelear mientras Dick y Jason tratan de apaciguarlos y esa es mi señal.

Con un movimiento rápido logro pasarlos y entrar al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi, obviamente eso detiene la pelea, la puerta no los detendrá mucho así que tengo muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para hacer mi jugada.

\- Bruce?

\- Grayson has que padre salga ahora, por favor

Sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso o hice en este universo, pero odio la forma tan angustiosa y ansiosa con la que estos niños me hablan

\- Bruce, soy Dick por favor abre la puerta.

\- Dick quiero estar solo un minuto.

Por alguna razón la palabra estar solo, los asusta, terminando de hablar jason se azota con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la puerta, si nos estuviera recargado en ella la hubiera tumbado

\- Maldición bruce abre la puerta, no lo repetiré

Jason esta realmente enojado, tengo que empezar a moverme no tendré otra oportunidad

\- Bruce soy Tim , lamento lo que dije no te odio, yo, yo ..es solo que he estado

\- LE DIJISTE A PADRE QUE LO ODIABAS! ESTAS LOCO DRAKE, QUIERES QUE VUELVA A PASAR, NO ES CIERTO?!

\- NO! Claro que no, no quiero que vuelca a pasar no puedo, no quiero , yo no , yo no resistiría.

Para cuando termina de gritar puedo oír a Tim llorar desconsoladamente

\- Tim no llores, todo esta bien es solo que necesito un poco de tiempo de acuerdo?, denme unos minutos .para calmarme y saldré.

Mientras hablo trabajo rápidamente para alcanzar un compartimento secreto debajo de la caja de lavamanos, esta muy bien diseñado para guardar objetos personales que no quiero que los chicos vean y junto a este hay una discreta y pequeña manija que abre un pasadizo directo a la baticueva, ruego por que en este universo este igual. ¡bingo! La encontré empiezo a escuchar los gatillos en el cerrojo de la puerta, obviamente jason o Demian están tratando de forzar el cerrojo. No alcanzó a ver si lo hacen, simplemente empiezo a deslizarme por el pasadiso y en menos de lo que pienso llego a la baticueva.

Estoy pasmado, no puedo creerlo, la baticueva esta irreconocible, es obvio que Alfred lleva mucho tiempo sin estar aquí, por aquí solo hay destrozos, fragmentos de lo que solía ser. ¿Qué paso?, por fortuna el tubo Z que conecta con la Atalaya sigue funcionando, pero esta desconectado así que necesito reiniciarlo.

\- Bruce?!

Rayos, ese es Dick y puedo escuchar mas pisadas bajando por las escaleras, no puedo perder el tiempo así que me escondo entre las sombras tratando de reiniciar el tubo y conectándolo sigilosamente.

\- Padre deja esta insensatez, no corres peligro aquí, ¿Qué intentas hacer padre?

Consigo conectar el cableado al tubo y reiniciar el dispositivo, desgraciadamente esto produce un ruido bastante alto que obviamente revela donde estoy, ya solo requiero las coordenadas precisas.

\- Bruce?, ¿Que haces?!

\- Padre detente!

Logró meter las coordenadas e inmediatamente el tubo empieza a transportarme.


End file.
